


dramamine

by ryeden



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryeden/pseuds/ryeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine calls his phone every day, and is greeted with silence all the same. It's loud and it's breaking his ears, and he wants to speak but he chokes chokes chokes and his mind is empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dramamine

i.

Aomine sees him sometimes. Still.  
His eyes are cold and his hair is an icy blue. 

ii.

There are times when Aomine wonders. He sits and he tastes the bile in his throat, but he keeps on dreaming because in the end that's all he has. He lays down on the concrete and runs his hands through his hair, pulls and pulls at the ends until he sees red, drowns out the other colours until there's black dots across his vision and he feels like he's going to pass out.

iii.

There are bruises along his skin and he's not getting better.

iv.

He lays back along the concrete, feels phantom butterfly kisses along his spine, and all he can do is sigh. Aomine hears the wind sigh along with him, and he tries to smile for the first time in months.

It was worth a shot.

v.

Momoi tries to get him to go to practice. Aomine can't blame her, really. She does the best she can. He parts his lips to tell her off, until he thinks he sees blue and his mouth dries.

He spends the rest of the day searching and finds himself wanting.

And he hates himself for it.

vi.

He wills himself not to feel. His mind is the static on a T.V and that's all he needs.

He builds blockades, his arrogance turns into weariness, he sleeps and he sits and he collects all of his magazines.

They burn and he sees red.

i(2).

Aomine sees him sometimes. Still.  
His eyes are cold and his hair is an icy blue. 

vii.

There are ulcers in his stomach and the doctor tells him he can't have any more medicine. He says it's killing him and all Aomine does is smile.

He straightens his clothes and walks with his head held high. He tries to look like he's coping.

viii.

Aomine calls his phone every day, and is greeted with silence all the same. It's loud and it's breaking his ears, and he wants to speak but he chokes chokes chokes and his mind is empty.

ix.

He smashes his phone on the pavement. Momoi is silent as she hands him another one. And he's grateful for that.

x.

He's a basketball star, really. That's all he needs to be. 

He opens his eyes and the sun is as bright as his future.

xi.

He sleeps deeply like the comatose and his dreams have him coated in blue. It weighs him down down down and he feels the pressure on his chest. He wakes with a start and the tears running down his cheeks.

xii.

He's not coming back, is he?

i(3).

Aomine sees him sometimes. Still.  
His eyes are cold and his hair is an icy blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Dramamine  
> ˈdraməmiːn/  
> nountrademark  
> 1.  
> an antihistamine compound used to counter nausea (especially travel sickness), also used as a recreational drug.
> 
> In all honesty, I didn't really have anything in mind while writing this. That probably shows. Whoops. Sorry for butchering the English language.


End file.
